


Prompts

by Trashtopia



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Writing, prompts, trashcan prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtopia/pseuds/Trashtopia
Summary: deadass just writing prompts/ideas idk





	Prompts

Pocket dragons. Everyone had one, a small little lizard that stayed with a person all their lives. No one was quite sure when or where the dragons first showed up, but they were a common sight now. They would show up around a child as they were young, adapting and staying with them no matter what. The small dragons were hard to kill, and would often times only die after their owner, which they hardly left the sides of. 

Most people only had their own dragons that completely related to some aspect of their life or personality. Other times, if someone died the person closest to them would find themselves with the others dragons. The creatures were fiercely loyal, but just as they were said to do in tales of old, they loved to hoard shiny objects. Coins, paper clips, sequins, spoons, rings, some rocks, anything that could catch their attention. There were theories that they would absorb the energy, almost like photosynthesis of a sort. 

As the children grew, so did the dragon. It grew to help protect the child along with bringing them gifts. They were usually the sizes of birds, and like birds, some were bigger than others. The dragon was like a best friend to many. Just like children grow and change, as did the dragon. It would change to fit with the child’s personality to fit with them. 

With each big change in a person’s life, the dragon would shed its skin like a snake. Certain colors, spikes, everything would be on the skin to fit. For example, if someone realized they were actually gay or anything, the dragon would shed its skin and a new rainbow would be on them. Other times, people would have multiple dragons to fit with each big step in their life. The person might become aware they could be aromantic, go to bed, and wake up the next morning with a dragon resting with the others. Once you gained a dragon, it cannot be lost, it would be with you always even if you changed.

That continued with people sometimes followed by a group of near 30 sometimes, while others sometimes only had 7 or 8. It was quite the sight to see, peoples true personalities out in the open like that. Dragons could sense danger, and should they sense that someone would bring their human harm due to part of their personality, or just with who they were, they would do everything they could to change where the human was going or protect them. They acted like cats, oftentimes, nestling on shoulders and in sweatshirt pockets. A constant friend, always there because that was THEIR human and like fuck were they going to let them get hurt. 

Sometimes, though, the dragons would be attracted to other dragons. Personalities matched up with other people's, eventually bringing them together. No romantic/sexual attraction to someone else? That was fine, the dragons found a sort of platonic soulmate for you, a best friend that would be with you through thick and thin. They were like ways to connect(?) with your soulmate(s), with friends and families. Children put through abuse would have a special dragon, a reminder of what had happened to them. It wasn’t the best at times, but it also showed how strong they had been to fight their way through it, to show they were strong and had survived against all odds. They showed others how strong that person was, what they had been through. 

Dragons would sometimes pick up habits of their humans friends and families, saving small things from the other people until it was so mixed up no one really cared anymore. If people moved in together or were at eachothers homes often, the dragons would start up a sort of community pile. Soft things mixed with coins and such would be put somewhere random, all the dragons curling up together while their humans spent time together. 

Movie nights consisted of several people sprawled about, their dragons laying around with them, playing and sleeping and eating and just enjoying it. Dragons are biolunocement, and if you were upset they would gather around and cuddle you, helping you through a panic attack or anything else in a pile of cuddling, purring, glowing little dragons. They could become tattoos on your skin that could move, weaving around and about. Once you grew closer to someone, a potential partner or a close friend, their dragons would start to appear on your skin too, more transparent than your own but there and able to interact with your dragons.


End file.
